Byakuya's Honeymoon
by Michaela Forrest
Summary: Kutchiki Byakuya can be a tight ass bastard. What happens when he loosens up? Bya/Hisana Het


**Title**: Byakuya's Honeymoon

**Anime**: Bleach

**Rating**: M (for sex)

**Pairing**: Byakuya/Hisana

**Summary**: Kutchiki Byakuya can be a tight ass bastard. What happens when he loosens up?

**Disclaimer**: Bleach and all its characters, metaphysics, and philosophy belongs to Kubo Tite. Everything else is mine.

Because I can. Because I can't really see Bya-kun having sex at all unless Hisana was able to convince him it was a good idea. I don't get Byakuya slash. At all.

* * *

This was it. He had done it.

Kutchiki Byakuya, the Kutchiki family heir, had actually went against his family and eloped, marrying a commoner from, of all places, the Rukongai districts.

He looked to his new wife and smiled softly, maintaining a calm facade even though his heart was pounding furiously. Had this really been the right thing to do? What was going to happen to him now? What would happen to Hisana?

Sensing that something was worrying her husband despite that soothing smile, Hisana, now Kutchiki Hisana, stroked his cheek lovingly and led the way to their bedroom. Gods, he loved her so much. He didn't know what he'd do if anything happened to her.

Their bedroom. Yes, this would be _their_ bedroom now. Byakuya's lurching train of thought then made a spectacular leap and he blushed suddenly, remembering what couples did in their bedroom on a honeymoon.

Hisana noticed the blush and smiled wide, laughing a little at her husband's shyness. Oh, her smile was beautiful, and so endearing. But it only made him blush more. She leaned in and wrapped a hand around his neck, pulling him down for a kiss he was only too happy to return.

She knew he'd never do anything on his own terms. He was too proper. So while he was distracted by the kiss, Hisana took the initiative and began to untie his black robe. Byakuya was distracted and confused enough to not notice until she had almost finished pulling it out of his hakama.

"W-what are you doing?" He pulled away, startled and blushing deeper. He gripped the edges of his kimono together, almost desperately holding it closed.

Hisana made a pout. That modesty was going to be a bother, but she loved him for who he was, not his looks or rank. So she repeated her silent promise to herself, that she would make Byakuya's ice melt and she would do it by force if necessary. "Byakuya, it's our wedding night. Don't you want to make love?"

"M-make love?" He repeated back as though they were foreign words he didn't know.

"Yes. It's something married couples do. Are you telling me you don't want to have sex with me? On our wedding night?" She could be a downright manipulative bitch when she wanted to be.

"N-no... I mean yes... I m-mean..." Byakuya stuttered as things crashed around inside his head. All that was left of his train of thought was a heap of twisted, steaming metal. There were no survivors. "I don't know. I've never... never thought... never.."

"Shhhh..." She put a finger to his lips, calming his frantic attempts to maintain propriety. "We'll go slowly, one step at a time. First of all, do you love me?"

"Of course I love you, Hisana. What..." He began to say but she cut him off as he was looking worried, smiling brightly again.

"I love you too, darling. Don't look so worried. Now that we're clear on that, do you want me?"

"Do I what?" He blinked and attempted to translate but his attempts were only scrapped once again because Hisana was untying her kimono. He blushed again and swallowed carefully, watching her every movement. The knot was undone and she let the sash fall to the floor, then opened her robe a little.

He stepped forward to try to hold her robe closed as well, forgetting his own in the process. "I asked, do you want me?" She put a gentle hand over the larger on on her chest where Byakuya was holding her robe.

He looked at her hand, then up to her eyes. There was no denying those eyes. Almost in an instant, he was calmer, thoughts clearer. He was married, she was beautiful, they were in love. What was the obvious answer? "Yes. Kutchiki Hisana, I do want you." His hand loosened its grip and slid along the edge of her robe, opening it slowly, bit by bit. It was all a matter of letting go and letting instinct guide him. And, as she kissed him again, he felt that he really needed to do that more often.

While he was moving at the speed of treacle, opening her robe and sending inquisitive fingers into the hidden depths, she resumed work on his kimono. Hisana finished pulling it out of his hakama then slipped her hands inside and ran them up his smooth, pale chest. She was rewarded with a sharp intake of breath and Byakuya closed his eyes for a moment. He opened them again when her hands had reached his shoulders. He cupped her cheek gently and kissed her lovingly.

The kiss soon increased in depth and ferocity, though neither of them knew at this point who's need was fuling it. Lips parted, tongues came together, someone moaned. It was passionate, hungry, full of love and desire and pent up emotion finally breaking free.

During this kiss, both of them suddenly lost their robes. Hisana gently maneuvered Byakuya towards the futon and he sat, one arm behind him, propping him up, the other around her waist, pulling her closer. The kiss continued for another few moments but ended all too soon. She pushed him down and kissed over his neck and collarbone, her hands wandering lower.

His eyes were closed, and they stayed closed, soaking up his wife's tender touch. Even when she started undoing his hakama. Byakuya made soft noises both pleased and confused as she undressed him, so he ran his hands over his wife's body to distract himself from his lower regions. One hand slid up her side then bumped into something soft. His brow furrowed and he cupped the soft mound gently. Hisana gasped a little and moaned into it. She moaned deeper when Byakuya found her nipple. He blushed when he realized what he was touching but figured it did as a distraction, so he put his other hand into it as well, fondling her other breast.

Finally the hakama was off, then their undergarments went. The nobleman pulled Hisana to him, pressing bodies together, and kissed her deeply, then rolled over so he could take his manly position on the top. His eyes remained closed though, so that he didn't see anything accidentally and become too mortified to continue.

He almost blushed again but trusted instinct to guide him and he slowly, gently, with every care in the world, entered his wife. "Ah..." She breathed in a small cry and Byakuya frowned, worried he had hurt her. But she tightened her grip on his upper arms and sighed happily, urging him to continue.

As soon as he started moving in her he began moaning. Deep rumblings in his throat that showed Hisana that he was getting caught up in the sensation. He kept himself propped up on his hands, not leaning too heavily on her, and focused on the gentle rhythm.

After that, everything became a blur. No thought was involved anymore, just the bliss of making love to eachother. The nobleman had sped up according to his desire, Hisana gasping and moaning, until the pleasure reached its apex and they climaxed together.

Byakuya kept his position, breathing hard, sort of wondering what had just happened. Hisana blinked her eyes open, then pulled him down for a deep kiss which he returned happily. He stroked her hair lovingly. "Was it...?" He began, but was cut off.

"It was perfect honey." She caressed his cheek lovingly.

He nodded, satisfied, then slowly pulled out with a soft grunt from him and small gasp from her. He lay beside her and simply thought about how much he loved her and how happy he wanted her to be. He was getting tired, the exhaustion starting to get to him. "I love you Hisana."

"I love you too Byakuya." She curled up in his arms, kissed him softly, then they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Yeah... looks kind of half assed. Sorry. I dunno what happened. Must have just blanked there.


End file.
